


Bath Bomb

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Bomb, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, bucky barnes is a cinnamon roll, fluffy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky has never heard of a bath bomb. The reader decides to remedy this situation by introducing him to the Galaxy bath bomb.





	

“I don’t get it, Y/N. Why would you put a bomb in a bathtub?” You tried not to groan at the super soldier's naivety and patiently explained, “Bucky, it’s not an actual bomb. It’s just a name.” You held up the small multicolored sphere and continued your explanation. “A bath bomb basically dissolves in your bathtub and turns the water into cool colors.”

Bucky was trying to understand, he really was. Years under HYDRA control had ensured he missed every pop culture event possible. Now that he was (mostly) better and living in the Avengers Tower, his teammates have been giving him crash courses in everything he missed. Hence, why he was standing with you in his bathroom. Apparently it was appalling that he had never heard of a bath bomb, so you had gone to the store to get one for him. He really didn’t get what the big deal was. It didn’t sound that interesting to him.

“And the point of a bath bomb is to do what, exactly?” He stepped aside as you turned on the water and watched the tub fill up. “It turns your water different colors. I already said that. Test the water temp, would ya?” Bucky knelt down and put his hand under the running water. He nodded his head in satisfaction and stood back up. “I heard you, but that doesn’t sound worthwhile. I can get in the tub after a rough mission and the water will change colors.” You scowled at him and stuck out your tongue. “Bucky, you’re talking about blood and dirt. I’m talking about an entire galaxy of colors. Plus glitter. Can you say that happens after a mission? Nope.” You shut the water off and handed the bath bomb to Bucky. “Just trust me, okay? It will blow your mind, and your baths will never be the same again.”

Bucky sighed and just decided to give in. It was way easier than trying to argue with you. He held the ball a few inches above the water and let go. It made a small  _plop_ and then things got interesting. Streams of blue, pink, and yellow drifted out from the ball and dispersed throughout the water. His jaw dropped as his once clear water now resembled, as you had put it, a galaxy. He let out a small breath and knelt down to examine it more closely. He could hear a faint fizzing noise, and he saw small flecks of the gold glitter you were talking about. He inhaled and was surprised to find that the smell of mint invaded his senses. He had clearly underestimated these bath bombs.

He turned around and noticed that you were no longer standing behind him, and his bathroom door was now shut. He quickly removed his clothes and stepped in the tub. Making sure his left arm didn’t get submerged in the water, he allowed himself to lay back and let his body get swallowed by the brilliant colors. It was weird, seeing so many colors, and it was a nice change from the monochromatic lifestyle he used to live. Between the colors, the minty smell, and the silky feeling of the water, he was pretty sure he hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while. He couldn’t understand how some colorful water could do this, but he decided not to question it. Bucky decided he wouldn’t mind if you bought him more bath bombs. As he drifted off to sleep he thought,  _I could really get used to stuff like this._


End file.
